


What We Were and What We Ae

by Bubbly_Hott



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Athens, F/M, Kings & Queens, Medieval Medicine, Rome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Hott/pseuds/Bubbly_Hott
Summary: After her marriage to Malcolm, Reyna is now the Queen of Athens. When trouble arise between Rome and Athens, she heads back to Rome. Things are different now, they've changed. Her duty lies with Athens not Rome anymore but at the end of the day, she's Roman through and through





	1. Prologue: The Last Midnight

Usually it would be a wise choice to stay inside behind the castle walls rather than being out in the dark, inclement winter midnight but Jason had a promise to fulfill. The moon and the stars in the dark, cloudless night was illuminating the path as he walked. The trees were bare and covered with snow, the forest was bereft of life.

Jason thought it was soberly beautiful as he slowly reached his destination. A figure clad in a red hood emerged from the trees. The figure lifted her hood to reveal a face of an alluring beauty. “You are finally here”, she whispered even when there was no one around. Jason pulled her in for an embrace and they stayed like that for a moment, savouring the time they have left. Before the sun rises, before Jason ascends the throne and marries another, before Reyna leaves for good.

 They continue to hike up to the cliff, their sacred place. The place where they spent midnights counting stars. They both sat down but they did not speak. Instead, they gazed out at the freezing sea and the ships that were abandoned at the port with the fishermen in their warm cabins.

 Reyna opened her mouth and said, “I have met your queen in person, she is a phenomenal woman. You will learn to love her.”

 “It is quite hilarious that everyone has met my betrothed but me. I would have married you in a heartbeat.”

 “At the end of the day, I was born a commoner. I thought the king was merciful when he took me in. Yet, he only raised me in the palace with you so I would become and eligible bride for Malcolm to secure our alliance. I also realised he was responsible for my parents’ deaths, he sent countless soldiers out to a war of his own making.”

“I despise him because of that, but if he didn’t take me under his wing we wouldn’t have grown up together. I did not believe I would be able to love again after what happened to my parents, you showed me that I could. You are the love of my life and no one can change that. Even though, you are not the person I share my life with, you will never leave my mind. In a crowd full of people, my eyes will always be searching for you.” Reyna gave him a smile to reassure him that she would be okay when she is married off to Athens but he can still see the tears that are threatening to fall.

“Reyna, you changed my life the moment I saw you. You are my best friend and my beloved. You thought the cruelty that the people face beyond the walls of the castle. The truth that my royal family shielded me from. We would sneak outside, dressed as normal people and you would show me how to be an honourable king. I promise that I will make a difference and I will never let people suffer like how your parents did.” They stayed there for a while and talked about every little thing they remember about each other.

The next day, Jason ascended the throne with his queen. His life changed forever that day as Reyna left too. He was able to catch a glimpse of her carriage as she rode away to Athens where her king was waiting. For years and years, they could only watch each other from afar while reminiscing the last midnight together under the stars.


	2. The Cold Winter

Looking out of the window, Reyna’s eyes were met with white, delicate snow. It had begun to snow in Athens. Of course, it did. It was already December. A year since she has married Malcolm, a year since she left Rome, a year since that night under the stars with Jason. Her thoughts drifted off to a winter years ago.

_It had been days since she had her last meal. Reyna wasn’t even sure it was considered a meal, since they were scraps of spoiled food. The coldness of the winter was draining away her energy, she tried to keep warm by stealing clothes from people who lived nearby but it was not working. Times were tough for everyone, the kingdom was yet again in another war. A lot of the kingdom’s resources were sent off to the troops, leaving the people with nothing to get through the winter. No one had anything to spare so Reyna wasn’t disappointed when no one offered her any help. They would give her an apologetic glance as they passed by but no one could afford to give her help in any form. Reyna did not like it when people pitied her, she did not blame them but the look in their eyes were robbing her away of her pride. Something from her old life that still belongs to her._

  
_Slowly, her body was getting heavier, she could barely sit up straight. Reyna doubted that she could make it pass this night. Her eyes are fixated on the lights of the houses nearby. It reminded her of her family. Julian Ramirez-Arellano and Hylla Ramirez-Arellano. Reyna prayed that she could reunite with her family on the other side. She remembers nothing about her mother, she died when she was a baby. Her father was a kind, loving man but he was taken away from her when he was forced to join the army. Months later, he came back in a casket. Before she knew it, she was separated from her sister and has been living in the streets all on her own._

_She thought about how she used to love winter, her sister would prepare snacks and they would gather by the fireplace. Her father would tell the greatest stories and she would fall asleep on her sister’s lap. It was such a contradiction to her current situation. Winter used to be a time for family to gather but it has become something merciless, something that wasn’t just killing her but also taking away everything that made her Reyna Ramirez-Arellano._

“Your grace, his royal majesty has returned. He is waiting for you in the throne room.”

Percy’s voice had startled her. Percy was someone Reyna was quite familiar with in Athens. Percy had connections in Athens and Rome. It was nice to know someone when she was far away from her home. Malcolm did his best to help Reyna adjust to life in Athens and adjust to life as a queen. Reyna was taken out of her element when she was clad in silk and satin instead of an armour. She ought to look presentable, to always be a figure of poise and elegance so that she could be recognised as the queen. Percy along with Annabeth guided her to the customs and traditions in Athens when Malcolm was away.

“It’s been a year since you’ve become a member of the royal family. Annabeth and I are hosting a ball tonight in honour of that.” Percy said.

“Why wasn’t I notified about this?” Reyna asked with her eyebrows raised.

“My wife is the princess of Athens, she is as clever as she is beautiful. She could do anything right under our nose. Besides, Annabeth really wanted you to have some time to yourself, you’ve already done so much.

Reyna was glad that her sister-in-law was such an understanding person, Reyna had a lot on her plate right now. Things between Rome and Athens weren’t at their best. There was a man named Octavian who started recruiting criminals to spread terror among the people at the borders between Rome and Athens. Although it wasn’t Jason’s doing, the nobles blame Rome for being incompetent in controlling Octavian’s forces. Reyna has been doing anything in her power to take care of the people by the borders. She sought approval from Malcolm to open up the gates and provide a shelter for the people by the borders. She made sure that there were guards patrolling at the borders both day and night.

Reyna arrived at the throne room. It was different from the throne room in Rome. The wall of throne room back in Jupiter was built from stone. The throne sat on a three-step platform, made from gold with blood red cushions. Behind the throne room was a stained glass with the portrait of the devil, Jupiter. He sent out orders for unnecessary wars, with innocent men paying for it including her father. There were tapestry of the kingdom’s house seal, an eagle spreading its wings. The throne room was dark and unapproachable, emphasising on the power of a king.

In comparison, the throne room in Athens was much more different than Rome’s. Light shone through the large windows, giving it a warm atmosphere. There were flags of Athens’ house seal, an owl resting on an olive branch instead of an eagle. The marble floor reflected your own image as you walked in as if you were seen along with the king himself. The throne sat in the middle of the room with two rows of seats by each side. The last time she was in this room was during her wedding.

_No one from Rome that she was familiar with came to Athens with her. She felt alone just like how she was when she almost died in the streets. What surprised her was how Malcolm held her hand throughout the whole ceremony, Reyna noticed there was a hint of pride in his eyes when they declared her queen. It warmed Reyna’s heart to know that she wasn’t completely alone._

“You look amazing.” Malcolm said with a bright smile as he held his head up to greet her. His blonde hair was a bit wet due to the snow but nothing could hide the joy in his grey eyes. Reyna’s heart lurched at that, she felt guilty that she was unable to reciprocate the amount of love and care he had for her. She tried her best to forget about the past, to forget about Jason but she’s unable to. His electrifying blue eyes gave her hope that life could go on. Bad things happen but she could start over.

  
_She heard the sound of a carriage coming to a halt, the galloping of the horses ceasing. A man donned in expensive garments stepping out of the carriage with several soldiers around him. He held out his hand, Reyna hesitated but she looked up and saw sincerity in his eyes. How wrong she was._

  
_She held his hand and let him carry her to the carriage. Before she closed her eyes, she saw a pair of electrifying blue eyes and a boyish voice saying, “All will be well.”_

_That was a lie but a comforting one._


	3. Chapter 2: You're Back

“You’re back early, you were supposed to arrive back in a fortnight.” Reyna said.

“Things are going smoothly with Leo Valdez. He has agreed to trade us chameleon armours in exchange for some of our finest architects to help rebuild his city.” Malcolm replied.

“The fire struck them hard. Who would have known that a city of blacksmiths could fall in a fire? How are they doing?” Reyna asked. She was familiar with Leo Valdez and his fellow blacksmiths. Their chameleon armours were something every kingdom wanted. They weren’t invisible but they were able to blend in with the surroundings. They provided enough protection to the soldiers.  Reyna used to have one back in Rome. They were very useful, helped her numerous times during war games. She could sneak up on others easily, without being noticed at all. Rome didn’t participate in wars anymore but a strong military is still needed.

Reyna thought that it was easier to train an army. She was known to be one of the best there is, she never lost a single battle. She could unleash all her anger and bitterness during training but being the queen she had to stay composed. If she was ever to show anger or bitterness, she would be judged and it would have put Malcolm in a difficult place. Malcolm was a smart, kind, merciful king. He reminded her so much of her father. His kind personality and his young age was something the other nobles weren’t happy about. He only ascended the throne due to Athena’s sudden death. Many speculated that Mars had something to do with it.

As soon as Malcolm became king, he punished nobles who did horrendous acts during the absence of a ruler by stripping them of their position in court and confiscating some of their property which they obtained through illegal means. This garnered respect from many but Reyna doubted that no one will pounce at the opportunity to overthrow him.

“They are doing as fine as they can, Leo’s trying to find out the cause of the fire but it’s rather hard considering there are forges everywhere. He was stunned to know that you have become my queen. He seems to be familiar with you.” Malcolm answered.

“I’ve met him a few times. He didn’t seem to like Jupiter so it wasn’t easy for us to get our hands on a chameleon armour. Mine was passed down. We never talked much, he seems to be terrified of me.” Reyna replied.

“That’s because they don’t see what I see. I see a strong, beautiful woman who is kinder and gentler than she thinks.” Malcolm said cheekily.

For a moment, it felt like she was back in Rome with Jason by her side. Jason always saw the good in her, an ability Reyna wished she had.

_She opened her eyes to see a picture of a woman she had never seen before. Her clothing were glamorous but didn’t seem like anything a noble lady would wear. Her clothing belonged to an older time, perhaps something from the last century. She turned around and discovered that she was in luxurious room. The bed she was lying on felt soft and comfortable. She could have sworn that she was sleeping on a cloud. The walls of the room were golden and a chandelier hung above her head._

_The door creeks open and reveals a boy about her age. From his looks to his attire, Reyna knew he was of noble birth through and through. He sits beside her bed and opens up his mouth to say, “It must have been hard for you out there alone in the snow. I think you’re really smart to be able survive under those harsh conditions. It’s okay now, you can stay here with me.”_

_“What makes you think that I have the desire to stay? I encounter no difficulty in believing that you are naïve. I’m not ‘smart’, I just did what I had to do to survive even if it meant stealing from others. Don’t you see? I’m a thief!” Reyna had no idea what came over her as those words came pouring out._

_“Well, you have to smart enough to steal from them. I’ll let you get some rest. By the way, what’s your name?” The boy didn’t seem too bothered by her words, shocked perhaps but he wasn’t angry._

_“Reyna.” She replied._

_“Well, people usually acknowledge me as his royal highness but I’ll make an exception for you. You can call me Jason.” He said as he headed out._

“Well, I must be a very lucky woman to have someone who sees all the good in me as my husband.” She said with a smile. Reyna was being genuine. Jupiter could have been crueler, he could have married her off with someone who wasn’t Malcolm, and after all he only married her off to send her away from Rome but that’s in the past. She’s a part of Athens now, she shouldn’t be pondering about the past. Her only hope was that Jupiter was rotting in hell, paying for the crimes he has committed.

_She grew up with Jason in the palace but she had only met him for a handful of times. She didn’t feel all at ease when he summoned her. She approached his bed side, he had been ill for months. They say that it was only a matter of time before Jason had to take over the throne. She wasn’t close to him but she was thankful. He took her in when she was on the brink of dying, he gave her a place in the army._

_“You look just like your mother.” He opened his mouth to say. She could tell that it took a lot of energy for him to say those words._

_“How would you know how my mother looked like?” Reyna was puzzled. He barely spoke to her, how could he had been acquainted with her mother?_

_“How could I not? She was the wife of my dear friend. She was such a charming woman. No wonder he gave up everything to be with her. He could have had a place in court, just like I had promised but he chose to leave anyway. How pathetic!”_

_“My father was the kindest man I’ve ever met in my life. I don’t care if you’re the king, no one can speak about my father that way.” Reyna knew the consequence but it angered her when he called her father pathetic. She couldn’t recall her father mentioning Jupiter in any way._

_“He was trying to overthrow me. Veterans were gathering among him, all hoping he would be king instead. They thought that I wouldn’t know. They thought I was cruel to send the people off to war. They should know that their wealth came from the war. We were just a small kingdom, we needed more land. They were naïve, pitiful.” He said in a monotonous voice as if her father was nothing at all._

_“Your wealth is built on the blood of innocent men, the cries of helpless widows and orphans. My father would never do such a thing. Even if he did, there is every reason to do it.” Reyna said gritting her teeth, she could feel the anger boiling inside her._

_Jupiter laughed. “Do you know why I kept you around? I ordered for your father to join the war. It was a chance for me to have him killed, I couldn’t execute him in broad day light. That would have given them more of a reason to start a rebellion. I had them lock him up, fed him fermented drinks with moonflowers in them. I am sure you know the effects of moonflowers. It gave him hallucinations and he eventually killed himself.”_

_Tears were threatening to fall as Reyna realised that the person who tore apart her family was right in front of her. Yet, Reyna held them in. She didn’t want to look weak in front of him. If she could, she would have killed him on the spot._

_“I kept you around because the veterans wouldn’t dare to touch me with you at my disposal. You’ve been important in keeping the peace.” Jupiter continued._

_“Why are you telling me this now?” Reyna was angry but she didn’t understand why Jupiter was telling her all this._

_“I know where Jason sneaks off to every night. He goes to see you. I want you to stay away from Jason. Surely, you can’t be with him without being reminded that I killed your father. In return, I’ll arrange a marriage between you and Malcolm.” Jupiter said._

_Reyna wanted to say something but words failed to come out. Maybe the truth of her father’s death struck her hard or maybe she just couldn’t comprehend that Jason could be related to someone so cruel. No matter what, things were different from now on._


End file.
